calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Sicarius
"Some may be able to avoid the Judges of the Adeptus Arbites, fewer may be able to face off against the Imperial Guard and the Adeptus Astartes, but let it be known that none can stand against the Officio Assassinorum." –Officio Assassinorum Following the Age of Apostasy and Goge Vandire’s despotic rule came the Wars of Vindication within the Officio Assassinorum. The Officio had become riddled with corruption and the Grand Master of Assassins was forced to kill many of its members in order to fully eliminate the heretics. The Officio’s hierarchy was shattered and needed to be rebuilt from the ground up. Following a thorough investigation Inquisitor Jaeger deemed that a special order of the Inquisition was needed to monitor and to control the Officio much more closely. His proposal was accepted and the Ordo Sicarius was created to monitor the Officio for signs of corruption. As the Officio Assassinorum is a highly secretive branch of the Imperial hierarchy, the only way to properly monitor them was to plant Assassin-Acolytes and Inquisitors within their ranks. Acolytes of the Ordo Sicarius often find themselves placed within the trusted circles of many high-ranking members of the Imperium or on loan to Inquisitors of other Ordos where their skill set is extremely useful. One notable example dates from the early years of the 39th Millenium. Praetor Golgenna Angevin was raised to the rank of Lord Militant and granted a writ to prosecute a crusade to liberate and dominate the area of space known as the Calyx Expanse. At his side was a man he believed to be his trusted chamberlain. In fact, this servant was Inquisitor Treyus Godan, of the Ordo Sicarius. Inquisitor Godan's purpose was to monitor Angevin's crusade and to determine, on behalf of the Inquisition, whether or not he was faithfully carrying out his duties. If he was not, then it was Godan's duty to eliminate him. As the Crusade entered its third and final stage, Godan personally witnessed Saint Drusus slain by a rogue assassin. Before his life was ended, Godan saw Drusus rise anew, reborn as Saint Drusus. Capitalizing on this, Godan ended his charade as a servant to Lord-Militant Angevin and began impersonating an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus. Using the Ordo's resources as his own, he threw his support behind Drusus during his persecution of the turncoats within the crusade forces. At the crusade's glorious end, the Ordo Malleus sent an Inquisitor Lord to serve as Master of the Ordo within the newly named Calixis Sector. Inquisitor Treyus Godan was brought up on charges of impersonating an Inquisitor, but was granted clemency due to the undeniable results of his duplicity. He was stripped of rank and spent the rest of his life as a servitor in service of the Holy Ordos. To this day, the Ordo Malleus of the Calixis Sector often calls upon members of the Ordo Sicarius to assist them with the elimination of Daemonic cults and to provide trained Acolytes for clandestine cells. 'Alternate Career Rank' Becoming an initiate of the Ordo Sicarius is no simple feat. The Assassin in question must be both a skilled warrior and adept at subterfuge. When a prospective initiate is chosen by the Ordo Sicarius, he is merely given a dataslate with the name of a target, and a stated goal of "Interrogation and Extermination required" written underneath. How the prospect goes about this mission is his decision. Upon successfully completing his assignment, the prospect is taken to the Ordo Sicarius' main temple and begins his training in the ways of the Assassin-Inquisitor. Required Career: Any Alternate Rank: Rank 4 or higher